The concentration gradients of radiolabeled proteins at sedimentation equilibrium were measured with high accuracy and precision using a new microfractionation device and new counting techniques. The calcium-linked self-association of human complement sub-component Cls was quantitatively characterized via measurement of sedimentation equilibrium. A quantitative model for the role of macromolecular crowding in the regulation of cellular volume has been developed.